R and R
by mardel
Summary: This is a young Bailey story when he was just home from Vietnam, some violence.


R and R  
by mardel  
R  
  
Bailey pulled his Harley into the truck stop to take a break. He had   
been discharged  
from the army three weeks ago. He was due to report to Quantico for   
Special Agent  
training in five weeks. He was spending the time in between his   
discharge and starting  
agent class visiting family and friends.   
  
He was traveling from California to New York on his bike. He filled his   
bike with  
gas and then parked it near the front window of the dinner. He took a   
seat at  
the counter and ordered a meal. He was glad to have been accepted at   
Quantico.  
He had studied Criminal Investigation in college, his goal had always   
been to  
become a FBI agent.   
  
A young woman entered the dinner, and ordered food. She looked like she   
had  
been on the road for several days. Maybe hitchhiking from place to   
place.   
Bailey was paying for his meal as she dug in her purse for money.   
He handed a ten dollar bill to the lady behind the cash register. "Take   
her  
bill out of his too, and keep the change."   
"Thank you, sir."   
  
The young woman didn't realize he had paid her tab until he was gone.   
"Hey, mister." she ran after him.   
Bailey turned, he hadn't been called mister before. He was only 26 he   
had  
served five years in the Army. As an officer he was called sir, but   
mister  
was a new one.   
"Thank you, that was nice of you." she stopped several feet from him   
and looked  
up at him. She looked him over then, he was big and tall and well put   
together.  
He looked like a man that you wouldn't want to mess with. Except for   
his eyes,  
they were dark, but not scary.   
"You're welcome." Bailey nodded, he put his sunglasses on and leaned   
down to  
adjust the strap on the back of his bike that was holding his bedroll.   
"You going east or west?' the young woman asked.   
"East."   
"Could I bum a ride?"  
"It gets hot on a bike in this part of the country."  
"I don't mind the heat." She tilted her head sideways and looked up at   
him.  
"I'll take you as far as St. Louis." Bailey looked her over and noted   
she was  
not very old, or very big. Her hair was pulled back with a bandana, but   
fell  
down her back to her waist. "How old are you?"   
"Eighteen, two weeks ago."  
"Why did you leave home?  
"My mom threw me out, she said if I was going to break all the rules I   
could take care of myself."  
"Do you have a plan?"   
"I have a good friend living in New York, she is studying at Juliard.   
She said she  
could put me up for awhile if I could get there."   
"Come on," Bailey waved her to mount up behind him on the bike.   
"My name is Bailey." he added.  
  
" You can call me Willow,"  
  
They drove for several hours, Willow's arms wrapped around him. Her   
cheek resting  
against his broad back part of the time. They stopped again for gas and   
to stretch their  
legs. Bailey bought them each a cold drink.   
"Thank you. You just got out of the service didn't you?" Willow asked,   
she had noticed  
his short hair, in contrast to his beard.   
" Yes, did you protest the war?"  
"No, my father use to be in the army, until he was killed."   
"I'm sorry, we lost a lot of good men."   
"Once you get to New York what will you do?' Bailey changed the   
subject.  
"I've always wanted to create things, paint, sculpt, but the art class   
back home  
was lame. I want to take art some where, then if I'm as good as I think   
I am  
apply to Juliard."   
"It's good to have a goal in life. I hope you make it."  
  
They rode for a few more hours until it was nearing dark. Bailey chose   
a   
motel that looked clean, to stop at for the night. He had money, so he   
got Willow her own room.   
"Here is your key, I'm two doors down. I'll knock on your door in the   
morning, we  
will leave around seven, OK?"  
"You got me a room?" She was surprised, she had been expecting him to   
want  
her to join him in his bed, in return for the ride.   
  
Bailey lit a cigarette and looked at her. " I didn't expect anything in   
return for the  
ride." he took a drag on the cigarette and clicked shut his zippo.   
" Thanks, I'll be ready."   
Willow liked Bailey, she wouldn't mind having sex with him. But just   
because he  
didn't expect her to, didn't mean they wouldn't.   
  
She got up early and went to get coffee for Bailey. She wanted to   
surprise him  
by being ready. She was carrying two cups of coffee back towards the   
room,  
when a trucker blocked her path.   
"Hey there little lady, what's your hurry? I could have used you last   
night,   
but this morning will be just as good." He grabbed hold of Willow's arm   
and  
she almost dropped the coffee.   
"Let go of me! You big ox." Willow kicked him in the leg. But he wasn't   
fazed by  
her sneaker clad foot.   
"Let her go." A very deep male voice said.   
Willow knew it was Bailey, she already had his voice memorized.   
"Wait your turn man, I saw her first."   
  
Bailey took hold of the trucker by the back of his neck, " I said, let   
her go."  
"OK, OK, " he released Willow, and put up his hands.  
Bailey was not fooled by the man's cooperation, he was prepared to   
defend  
himself and Willow if the man didn't leave.   
  
The trucker turned towards, Bailey and swung. Bailey blocked the punch   
and   
followed it up with a blow to the man's stomach. Then Bailey used his   
left to knock  
the man out, with a uppercut to the jaw.   
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Bailey motioned for Willow to proceed   
him towards  
the bike.   
"Can I get my stuff?"  
"Yeah, it doesn't look like that guy had any friends to back him up."   
Willow handed Bailey the coffee she had gotten him.   
"Thanks."   
Then she ran back towards her room and gathered her stuff into her   
backpack.   
"I'm ready."  
"Drink your coffee, we have a few minutes." Bailey said keeping an eye   
on the man  
he had knocked out.   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
They rode as far as Kansas that day. They could only talk when they   
stopped for  
a break.   
"You don't talk much do you?'  
" If you get me started you usually can't shut me up." he smiled at   
her.  
He lit a cigarette and inhaled.  
" You're from New York aren't you?"  
"I grew up on Long Island, I have family there."   
"Can you give me some pointers about the city?"  
" Riding the subway is usually safe during the daytime. Always keep an   
eye on your  
surroundings, if you look like you aren't paying attention you make   
your self a  
target."  
Willow nodded, she was studying him again, her artistic tendencies   
making her   
memorize his physical appearance.   
"Tell me about your family?'  
" My mother is Italian-American she is always in the kitchen cooking. I   
have a brother  
and two sisters. My father passed away a few years ago, heart attack   
when he was  
at work."  
"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent."  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
That evening Bailey took Willow to a diner for dinner. Willow was   
falling for him,   
she knew they were going to reach St. Louis in a few days. She wanted   
to   
make love with him, but she didn't want to just throw herself at him.   
He seemed  
more mature than his age. He father had always said, war aged you if it   
didn't  
kill you first. There was something about Bailey that was attracting   
her, besides  
his good looks and wonderful build.   
  
  
Bailey was enjoying her company, she didn't demand he talk all of time.   
She had  
shared a few stories with him about her trip across country. He hadn't   
been with   
a woman since the first day of his discharge. He and several of his   
buddies, who  
were discharged at the same time, had visited the local whore house in   
California.  
  
But he was still decompressing from his time on the front line. He   
wasn't looking  
for a woman in his life. He was focused on his career now. Willow   
seemed like a  
nice young woman. He wasn't going to add to her poor opinion of men, by   
having  
sex with her. She deserved more than to have another man use her and   
leave  
her. Not that she wasn't a pretty young woman, she was a little thin,   
but still  
round in all the places that mattered.   
  
He was walking with her back towards the motel. He had gotten two rooms   
again.  
Willow had taken his arm, and was still keeping her hand in the crook   
of his arm  
as they neared the rooms.   
" You don't have to keep getting two rooms for us." She placed a hand   
on his  
chest and kissed him. Bailey hadn't been kissed like this in a long   
time. Willow  
was tempting him to pull her into his room and ... but he had already   
promised  
himself he wouldn't. Willow pushed her tongue inside his mouth, she   
stroked  
the inside of his lower lip, he tasted like coffee.  
Bailey let her control the kiss, at first. But when she just pushed   
between his lips  
and began stroking his tongue with her's he had to assert his own   
needs.   
He lifted her with one hand at her back the other at cupping her ass.   
Willow liked the feeing of his groin pressed into her. She moaned, and   
wiggled  
against him. Bailey was already growing hard, he needed no urging from   
her.  
"Is this what you really want?"  
"I want you." Willow told him.   
  
Bailey opened the door to her room, and they moved inside. She reached   
to touch  
his beard, it was surprisingly soft. Bailey toed his boots off, and   
freed Willow's hair  
from it's bandana. He buried his hands in her long hair, then inhaled   
deeply. She smelled like sunshine, and home.   
Willow stroked his her hands over his chest he was a powerfully built   
man. She  
pushed his tee shirt up and off, his chest was magnificent. He was all   
muscle and  
dark hair, she caressed his chest telling him. " I like all these   
muscles Bailey, they  
feel so hard and hot."   
Bailey was already overwhelmed by her attentions, his cock throbbing   
for action.  
It had been so long since he had shared more than sex with a woman. The   
kissing  
and touching was building his arousal to greater heights.   
Willow helped him to remove her top, his hands cupped her breasts, then   
he was  
kissing her there. His mouth eager to taster her.   
Bailey sucked a pink nipple into his mouth and groaned, his cock was   
being   
stroked as he sucked her. Willow had freed his erection from his jeans,   
it was  
stretching long and hard against his abdomen.   
"You're big, I've never seen a cock this thick and long." Willow   
stroked him, she  
  
needed both hands to contain his swollen organ.   
Bailey was ready, he moved Willow to the bed and leaned over her. He   
kissed her  
pushing his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed him, sucking his tongue   
and moaning. She had slipped her pants off at some point, he kneed her   
legs apart   
and rested his cock against her.   
"Use it all Bailey, I want it all." Willow was urging him on.  
Bailey pushed forward, she was wet and ready, but it was still a tight   
fit. He waited  
once the head of his cock was past her opening. Willow arched up to   
take him.  
He kissed her again and thrust his cock deeper, his groan of pleasure   
making  
Willow pleased and even more hungry for him. He thrust until he was   
rocking   
over her in a rhythm that brought her to climax. He pushed a little   
harder and  
exploded himself. His cock jerking deep in side her body. Bailey   
collapsed  
over her, supporting his weight from crushing her.   
"You are so big, that was so good."   
"I didn't hurt you?" he was concerned he had been to forceful towards   
the end.  
  
"You were wonderful, I'm going to need more once you are ready." she   
stoked  
a hand up his back and wiggled her hips under him. Bailey was young   
enough  
that he could perform half the night if she wanted him that often. He   
smiled   
and moved off of her small body.   
  
"Be careful what you ask for you just might get it." he teased her. But   
Willow  
was moving to straddle him, she wanted to examine him while he was in a  
mellow mood. His chest was very well muscled, his arms were huge.   
And he was big, she hadn't just been telling him that. His cock looked  
like it was still semi-hard. She stroked her hand up his cock, then   
took hold of  
him and caressed him from base to tip. Bailey groaned, she did want him   
again.  
Willow worked on his cock until he was fully erect and throbbing again.   
"You feel like you're going to rip me apart when you thrust hard like   
that, do it  
again. " she rolled on to her back and opened her legs for him to mount   
her.  
Bailey was so ready he didn't waste anytime, he plunged his cock deep,   
pushing  
hard until his hips were grinding into her groin.   
Willow moaned her pleasure. " You are so huge, use it all honey, give   
it to me."  
  
Bailey rode her in long forceful thrusts, he was giving her what she   
asked for,  
he was not being gentle. But Willow wanted it hard, she wanted it all.   
"That's so good, honey. Oh, use it all, you are such a stud." she   
praised him.  
Bailey groaned as he neared his climax. He had heard Willow reach at   
least  
two before he grunted out his second for the evening. He thrust hard   
against  
her groin as he emptied his cock. Willow still riding him as he   
finished. She  
cried out again before he slipped from her.   
  
Bailey had decided she had been abused at sometime in her life to want  
sex this way. But he couldn't understand why when she had a choice, she  
still wanted it this way. He moved to lay beside her. He was done.   
  
Willow had been introduced to sex at sixteen, her first boyfriend had   
not demanded  
more from her than a little regular sex and sometimes oral. But the   
next man in  
her life had liked it hard and fast, he couldn't perform if it wasn't   
that way.  
Willow had gotten use to sex that hurt, then she had come to enjoy it.   
Bailey had  
been the first man she had climaxed with more than once.   
  
When Bailey wrapped his arms around her to hold her afterwards, she   
didn't know  
how to relax in his arms. Bailey could feel the tension in her back.  
"I don't know what you were expecting. Relax." Bailey told her, he was   
making loose  
circles on her back with a large hand. After several minutes Willow   
relaxed into  
him and drifted into sleep.   
  
Bailey had studied, physiology in college, but he was unfamiliar with   
this pattern  
of behavior. He was showered and dressed and out of the room before   
she   
woke up the next morning.   
Willow had expected him to have left her, so when the knock came on her   
door  
she was surprised it was Bailey.  
"Are you about ready?"  
"Yes, I just have to grab my bag." Willow rushed to the bathroom and   
stuffed her  
brush and stuff into her backpack.   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Bailey hadn't decide how to approach her about the situation. He wanted   
to show her  
that there were other ways to enjoy love making. It didn't have to be   
fast, hard and  
urgent. It could be slow and tender.   
  
During the ride that afternoon, her hand strayed down to his crotch.   
Bailey had  
been concentrating on the road, his mind drifting. When he felt her   
hand caress  
his cock, he grew hard quickly under her attentions. But he had no   
desire to come  
in his jeans. He had to stop and pull over.   
"Why are you doing that, Willow?"  
"I like you long and hard, you feel good."  
She stroked her hand up his now rock hard and throbbing organ. Bailey   
groaned.  
His jeans were to tight for this to feel good.   
"Get off."  
Willow dismounted and he followed her. He had chosen a place with a   
picnic table.  
"You have two choices?"  
Willow moved to the table and lowered her jeans, she lay back and   
opened her legs  
for him. Bailey took his position between her legs, his cock straining   
for action. He  
unzipped his jeans and his erection stretched up and out, he was hugely   
swollen.  
He wasted no time in preparing her, he just mounted her in a long hard   
thrust.  
Willow moaned, she was liking his forcefulness. Bailey rode her hard   
and fast  
but it still took him several minutes to finish. He was ramming his   
massive cock   
  
hard between her legs, pounding into her harder and harder. His hips   
pumping  
until he finally came.   
  
"Why did you do that when we could have had sex tonight at the motel?'   
"I like the feel of you long and hard, I just couldn't resist."  
  
Bailey shook his head, "Keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the   
day."  
He thought about leaving her a the next big truck stop they came to,   
but he  
was to soft hearten, and he thought he could help her, show her all men   
weren't like her last partner.   
  
:::::::::::::  
  
That night Bailey had decided he was going to show Willow how it should   
be,   
between a man and woman. There shouldn't be pain for there to be   
pleasure.   
  
"Willow, since we had sex your way this afternoon, now we are going to   
have  
it my way." Bailey kissed her, she put her arms around his neck and   
held on.  
He kisses and stroked, his hands caressing her. She arched into him,   
but   
he didn't allow her to touch him.   
"You're going to let me show you how this should be." Bailey moved with  
her to the bed. He continued to kiss her, he had learned control over   
his  
body in the service, he used that knowledge now to keep himself in   
check.  
He kissed Willow thoroughly, then preceded to build her need, making   
her  
melt with pleasure under his attentions. She was moaning with delight,   
by  
the time he used his fingers to give her the first of several climaxes.   
"I didn't know you could do that to me with out, Oh that feels so   
good."  
She moaned again.   
Bailey had been taught by a older woman the skills he now used on   
Willow.  
There had been a college professor, who had propositioned him his   
freshman  
year. He had spent several months having an affair with her, he had   
cared  
for her and he had learned many ways to give and receive pleasure.  
  
Bailey showed Willow there were other kinds of pleasure. But he had   
held  
his own need for release in check long enough. He freed his cock from   
his  
jeans and mounted her well prepared softness. He took it slow again,  
using long strokes, building their mutual pleasure to the breaking   
point.  
"Oh, Bailey Oh God." she cried out when she came again.   
Bailey was close to his own climax he pushed deep a few more times   
and then groaned as he finished.   
  
He lay beside her afterwards, telling her," Willow, you liked my way of   
making  
love. It should be like that between you and your next lover. The man   
that  
taught you it should be rough was wrong."   
  
  
"I did have a boy friend more like you once, he was drafted."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're young enough you can get over how this other man   
treated  
you. Where is he now?"  
  
"In jail for dealing and aggravated assault."   
  
"You stay clear of him if he comes looking for you when he gets out.   
Does he   
know where you are going?'  
  
"No, only Julie knows I'm going to New York. She is who I'm going to be   
staying with for awhile. You are still going to leave me off in St.   
Louis?"  
She sounded disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, I have plans, you send me a letter at an address I'll give you.   
And I will  
write and tell you how to contact me. I'm going to be in training for   
three months."  
  
"I though you were out of the service?"  
  
"I'm just on a break, but I'm out of the war." He didn't feel like   
explaining he was  
about to become a federal agent.   
  
Willow moved into Bailey's side, she had realized that he was going to   
be the   
man she measured all future men in her life by.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey kissed Willow goodbye. " You write me and let me know what   
you're doing."  
"I will, I promise." she was almost crying, she didn't want him to   
leave.  
  
"We will see each other again, I'll be in New York soon. But you have   
to write me."  
  
Willow hugged him, Bailey returned her embrace. Then she grabbed her   
backpack  
and hurried away. She didn't want to cry in front of him.   
  
Bailey watched her go, he wasn't worried about her. She had been on her   
own before  
he had known her, she could take care of herself.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey pulled into his cousin Tony's driveway. The kids came running to   
greet him.  
"Bailey Wow! This is a really cool motorcycle." The oldest boy, Frank   
told him.  
"Thanks, Hey, it's been a long time." Bailey hugged his cousin's son.   
Tony hadn't wasted anytime, he had gotten married right out of high   
school, started  
having kids, Frank was nine. His brother six and they had a sister who   
was still a  
  
toddler.   
"Hey, Mike how are you?" Bailey hugged the younger boy after he climbed   
off  
the bike.   
"Bailey, can you give me a ride on your motorcycle sometime?"  
"Sure Mikey, but lets go find your dad first." Bailey felt like a   
warrior come home after  
a war. Then he remembered he was, only the war was still going on.   
"Bailey! You made good time." Tony met him at the front door and they   
embraced.  
"You look good, the beard is interesting." Tony pounded his back.   
"I'm going back into government service soon, so I'm letting myself   
relax for a few  
weeks." Bailey laughed.   
"Bailey, you're here." Tony's wife Kathy came into the hall from the   
kitchen.   
"Come here, let me look at you. What's this, you look like you just got   
out of  
prison not home from the war."   
Bailey laughed again and lifted Kathy into a bear hug of greeting.   
Kathy hugged  
him in return, Bailey had always been one of her favorite in-laws. She   
noticed his  
build was bigger than before. "What have they been doing to you, you're   
built  
like a professional football player." Kathy stepped back and looked at   
him.  
Bailey shrugged, he had put on muscle in the service. Lugging eighty   
pound  
packs and filling sand bags, had helped.   
"She's right Bail, what did they have you doing?" Tony looked Bailey   
over.   
Bailey was wearing blue jeans and a blue tee shirt, his arms were huge.   
The tattoo  
he had gotten in Thailand peeking out from his shirt sleeve. The tee   
shirt was  
clinging to his body, his well muscled chest in plain view.   
  
"Nothing I want to talk about. Tell me about your little girl I haven't   
even seen  
a picture yet." He changed the subject.   
" Teresa is taking a nap but you can come take a peek at her." Kathy   
showed  
Bailey her youngest.   
"She's a beautiful little girl," Bailey told Kathy, just like her   
mother.   
"Oh, you stop. Come on you're probably hot after your trip, I'll get   
you a cold  
drink."   
Bailey spent the evening reliving old times with his family. The boys   
were loving  
hearing about the trouble Bailey and their father had gotten into as   
boys.   
"Did they ever catch you for breaking the window?"  
"Yes, we confessed to Father Murphy the next day. He made us wash all   
the   
windows on the school building and the church as penitence." Bailey   
laughed.  
"Yeah, you were the one with the guilty concenses, but you made me   
confess  
to." Tony complained.   
  
Bailey stepped outside later, to smoke. He was just enjoying the night   
air.  
Tony came outside to ask him if he was alright. "You look good, you OK?  
I know you lost friends over there."  
"I'm OK, Tony. You don't have to worry about me."   
"You're going home after you leave us right?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to spend a few weeks with ma. Then I have to report to  
  
Quantico the end of the month. "  
"You're going to be a G-man, I never figured you would be a cop one   
day."  
" I didn't think so myself until the second year of college."  
"Well, you keep in touch. Don't let five years go past before I see you   
again."  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey hugged his mother for a long time. He hadn't seen her in two   
years, since his  
last sixty day furlough. He had been home for his father's funeral the   
year before that  
but only for three days.   
"Bailey, my son it is so good to have you home safe." she was crying   
she was so happy.  
"Ma, don't cry. I'm home and I won't be going back to the war. So you   
can stop worrying."   
"Let me look at you." Teresa Malone stepped back and examined her   
oldest son.  
He had shaved that morning his beard was gone.   
You look healthy but you look so different, come inside.  
Bailey smiled, ma never changed. He was glad to be home, but it felt   
strange,   
with his dad gone.   
  
"Are you hungry?"   
"I'm fine Ma, dinner isn't for hours yet."   
"Sit down and tell me about this training you are going for in   
Virginia."   
"I've been accepted at the FBI training academy. I will be a Special   
Agent  
it's the term they use for an investigator of crimes. Like a detective   
for  
the NYPD, only for federal crimes."  
"I see, this is the career you have chosen?"  
"Yeah, ma this is what I want to do."  
"Then I am happy for you."  
  
"Bailey!?" a yell came from the front hall.  
"Your sister is home from school."  
Bailey stood to greet his youngest sister. She flew into his arms and   
was lifted  
off her feet in a bear hug. "I missed you, I'm so happy you're home."  
"I'm glad to be home."  
He set her down and looked her over. She was wearing slacks and a   
sweater.  
His baby sister wasn't a baby anymore.   
"You look great Becky." Bailey noticed her reddish brown hair was long,   
her  
freckles had faded except for a few on her nose. Her blue green eyes   
were  
bright with excitement.   
"Your sister Rebecca, wears pants to school. It is disgraceful."  
"It's the style ma, at least I don't wear mini skirts."  
Bailey sat back down, this argument could go on for awhile. He   
remembered  
the first time he had seen a woman wearing a mini skirt. He had just   
landed  
in San Francisco. He had been so shocked he had walked into a light   
pole.  
He had given himself a lump on the forehead, but he liked the phenomena  
of the short skirt. He didn't want to think about his sister wearing   
one.   
  
"Bailey you are going to home for a few weeks, right?"  
"Until I have to report to Quantico."   
"Ma, have you called Laurie yet? She wanted to know as soon as  
Bailey got home." Becky turned towards her brother. " It takes her  
forever to get here on the bus."   
"On the bus where is she living?" Bailey had not known his older sister  
was living away from the family home.   
"She got a job as a personal secretary and it's all the way over on the  
other side of town, so she is sharing an apartment with another girl."  
Bailey's protective instincts didn't like that idea, but his sister was   
only  
two years younger, so she was old enough to make the decision to   
move out.   
Becky went to the phone in the hallway and dialed her sister's work  
phone number. " Laurie? Bailey's home, you have to come here after  
you get off from work."  
"He's home, thank God. Let me talk to him for a second."   
"She wants to talk to you." Becky held the phone out to him.  
"Hey, sis how are you?"  
"I'm fine, I'm so glad you're home safe. I don't get off work until   
five.  
But I'll be home for dinner. I can't wait to see you."  
"I'll have ma wait dinner for you. Do you want me to come and get you?"  
"No, I'll take the bus, I can't ride that Harley in my work clothes."  
" I can borrow ma's car." Bailey offered.  
"No, I'll take the bus, you just stay there. You can visit your   
drinking  
buddies later. I have to go, bye."   
"See you soon Sis."  
  
Becky was so excited by Bailey's return home, she couldn't sit still.   
She was  
dieing to tell him all about her recent award of the debate team medal   
for  
best argument.   
"Bailey, come see the medal I won." She grabbed him upper arm.  
"I'll come in a minute, I have to tell ma Laurie is coming for dinner."  
Becky noticed his arm was bigger than ever. He was wearing a long  
sleeved shirt so it wasn't possible to tell by looking. Becky was   
Bailey's  
biggest fan. Her big brother was the best person in the whole world, as  
far as she was concerned. If she had been younger she would have  
requested to see his arm muscle. But she had matured in the past few  
years. She knew he wouldn't wear long sleeved shirts the entire time  
he was home.   
  
"OK, half pint what did you want to show me?"  
  
"I won this last month."  
"First place in debate, this is good work Becky. Congratulations."   
"I have been thinking about going to college, do you think I could?"  
"If you want to you can go, dad had money set aside for each of us.  
I can contribute some once I start working for the Bureau."   
"Really you'll help me. Ma said I shouldn't bother you about college.  
She said I should go to secretary school like Laurie. Thank you."  
She hugged him again.   
" Your welcome. Did Laurie want to go to college?"  
"No, she didn't but I do. I want to be a lawyer."  
" You are going to have to do twice as much studying if you want law  
school Becky."  
"I know it won't be easy, but you're the only one that has encouraged   
me to try. I'll work hard."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Laurie Malone was walking that last block from the bus stop to the   
family  
home. She had been praying for her brother's safe return home from the  
war ever since he was first sent to Viet Nam. She wrote him twice a   
month  
while he was gone. He sometimes wrote back. They had always been close.  
They fought like brothers and sister often did, but they were also   
friends.  
Bailey was waiting for her on the porch, he threw his cigarette out   
into the  
lawn and hugged her hello.   
"I prayed you would come home safe." Laurie told him her face pressed  
into his shoulder.   
"I missed you Laurie, you stopped writing." Bailey hugged her close.  
His oldest sister was tall, and beautiful, with dark hair like their   
mother.   
"I wrote you every other week, right up until two weeks ago." she   
protested.  
"I never got a letter after April."  
"Then you don't know about Tony?"  
"What about Tony?"  
"He quit college, you know they could still draft him if he isn't in   
school."  
"Why?"  
"His girl friend wanted to go to California to join a commune. Tony   
went with  
her but he came back a few weeks ago. He won't talk to me, or ma."  
"Where is he living?"  
"With some friends, I can take you there later."   
"Take me now." Bailey was worried for his brother, and angry at him for  
behaving so irresponsible.  
"He's at work now, he got a job with dad's old boss. Let's go eat   
dinner."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Laurie and Bailey went to their brother's apartment later that evening.   
"Tony are you here?" Laurie knocked on the door and entered.   
"Bailey? you're home." Tony stood as his sister and brother entered.  
He looked more like their father than Bailey, he was thin with sandy  
brown hair and blue eyes.   
"Hello Tony," Bailey looked his brother over he looked like hell. " Do   
you  
want to tell me your version of what happened?"  
Laurie sat on the couch and kept out of the way. She knew when Bailey  
was angry it was best to keep quiet.   
"I made a mistake, I shouldn't have left school. But Carol had me so   
crazy  
that I would have done anything she wanted."   
"You left school because Carol asked you to?"  
"She wanted to go to California, join a commune. We did but it was a  
disaster. Drugs everywhere, no one wanted to do the work it took to   
make  
the place self sufficient. She cheated on me practically from the first   
day  
we got there. I couldn't take it so I came home. I tried to re-enroll   
in college  
but they said I had to wait until next fall. They were full. So I went   
to work."  
"You realize you can still be drafted."  
"I know, but maybe serving will teach me a lesson."  
"It could get you killed." Bailey shouted in exasperation.   
"I know." Tony dropped his head, he knew he had made the wrong   
decision.   
  
Bailey hugged his brother then. His anger subsided. Tony was willing  
to accept his fate, he had chosen his path and he was going to live  
up to his responsibilities. If he was drafted he would serve his   
country.  
  
"Ma, said for you to come home for dinner tomorrow." Laurie stood  
and moved towards her brothers.   
"I can't I'll come on Friday. We get off work early."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey escorted Laurie home. He couldn't park the car near her place  
so they walked a block together. It was nearly eleven, he wouldn't let  
her travel at night alone.   
A tall man with long hair and a mean look. Was waiting for Laurie when  
they entered her apartment building.   
"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for hours."  
" Jake, what are you doing here?" Laurie was surprised to find her   
sometimes  
boy friend waiting for her.   
"Who is this your new guy?"   
"I'm Bailey Malone, Laurie's brother if it's any of your business."   
Bailey stepped  
up between Laurie and Jake. He wasn't about to let this jerk push his   
sister  
around.   
"Laurie do you want me to escort him out?" Bailey asked.   
"No, don't hurt him. Just go home I can handle this."  
"I don't think so."   
  
" You think you can push me around man?" Jake moved back and  
put his hands up to defend himself.   
"I think you had better leave, Laurie doesn't want to see you."  
"Jake go home it's late."   
Bailey hadn't moved from his position between Laurie and Jake. Jake  
looked around him to see his girl friend. But Bailey moved to block   
him.  
"Go home Jake." Laurie said again.   
Jake finally realized that with Bailey there he wasn't going to get to   
talk  
with Laurie.   
" I'll go, but I still have a few things to settle with you Laurie." he   
stomped  
off out the door.   
Bailey shook his head and laughed, "You like this guy?"  
"I did for a little while but he keeps coming back, I told him I didn't   
want to  
see him anymore several months ago."   
Laurie went to her apartment, " Thanks for seeing me home, I'll see you  
tomorrow." Laurie kissed him on the cheek.   
"Goodnight Sis, sleep well."   
Bailey waited on the stoop outside, he smoked a cigarette and waited   
for  
Jake to return. But either the angry man noticed him outside waiting,   
or  
he had really gone home.   
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey received a letter from Willow the second week he was home.   
She told him she wished he would come for a visit. She was working as a  
waitress but she could get one night a week off. She was waiting for   
the  
next set of art classes to start.   
  
Bailey had promised her he would see her when she reached New York.  
He made plans to meet her the end of the week.   
  
"Willow, you look beautiful." he hugged her in greeting.   
Willow hugged him in return, she was hoping to pick up where they had  
left off. "I looked into that counseling you told me about. I can start   
seeing  
a lady next week."   
"Good, I think it will help. I thought you were bringing your friend   
Julie?"  
" She got called in to work at the last minute. Do you want to go back   
to  
the apartment?"   
"I think we can find something else to do." Bailey put her off, he had   
enjoyed  
the sex, but he didn't want to get any more involved with her than he   
already  
was.   
"Do you want to go dancing?"  
"I was never much on this dancing, how about we go to a movie?"   
Bailey wasn't feeling attracted, seeing Willow now, after returning to  
a normal life. Being the head of the household, helping his sisters and  
brother with their problems. Willow just seemed like a misguided  
young woman. She was hardly older than Becky.   
  
"If you don't want to go back to my apartment then maybe we should  
just end it now." Willow was very disappointed.   
"I'm sorry but if you were hoping for a romantic relationship. I told   
you  
before I'm not." Bailey tried to explain.   
"Come on Bailey you like me, I know you do." she leaned into his  
side and stroked a hand up his arm.   
Bailey took hold of her and stopped her from touching him. " I do like  
you. But there isn't going to be anymore of that between us."   
"You really mean it don't you?"  
"Yes."   
Willow sighed, "Alright I guess we can go to a movie."   
She was hoping to wear him down, but even if she didn't get what she  
wanted being with Bailey was better than any other man she knew.   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey was tossing and turning in his sleep. He had had a few bad   
dreams  
about the war since his return. But only a few. This dream was about a  
woman, a tall blonde with big blue eyes. She was calling out to him for  
help. The dream usually ended there with him trying to find her and   
waking  
up. But this time he found her, he rescued her from a dark shadowed   
figure of a man. They returned to a house and he made love with her.   
" Bailey, you are so good to me." the blonde woman told him.   
"I love you so much," she undressed him stroking his chest with her   
hands.  
Kissing his mouth, his jaw, the hollow of his throat. She caressed her   
hands  
over every inch of him from head to groin. She stroked his erection,   
her  
hands eager to show him of her admiration. He took his place over her,   
pushing his throbbing erection deep inside her warmth.   
She moaned, her fingers digging into his back, she begged him to take   
her.  
Bailey was gentle but demanding, giving and taking in turns. He brought  
her to climax repeatedly, then reached his own after seeing to her.   
He woke up in a cold sweat, he wished he knew the name of the beautiful  
blonde in his dream.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey took his place in the third new agent class of 1973. He had   
already met  
several of the other agent candidates. The work was hard, but the   
physical training  
wasn't difficult. He passed the physical training, and firearms with no   
trouble.  
His roommate washed out the fourth week of training. He was teamed with   
another agent, who was having trouble with his firearms training.   
Bailey helped him qualify, and had a friend for life in Mike Hanson.   
Bailey was posted to the New York Field Office after his graduation. He   
stayed  
at the family home until he located a small apartment close to the   
field office.   
The first week on the job he was called to cover a bank robbery. He had   
to  
draw his weapon on the suspect, but didn't have to shoot him.   
He didn't learn of the identity of his dream blonde until he was an   
instructor  
at Quantico years later.   
  
end   
  
PS Willow isn't a Mary Sue, if I was going to be a character in this   
story   
it would be Becky.  
12 


End file.
